Different Seasons
by Baka Dog And The Master Pimp
Summary: An ancient creature more powerful than Oberon decides it is time for him to return as the ruler of all mankind, while both new allies and enmies appear to make the gargoyles' lives take a turn for the worse. *REVIEWS ARE EXPECTED, SO PLEASE LEAVE SOME**


Different Seasons  
  
A Dark and Hungry God Arises  
  
By Baka Dog And The Master Pimp  
  
Broadwaysux@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles belong to Disney and Buena Vista, and they do not belong to me, although I wish they did. Other characters appearing within, though, are of my or someone else's creation.  
  
Okay, this is my first fic so please be gentle with it!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Long ago, before light was given a name and darkness was associated with evil, a great creature lurked beneath the earth's crust. Slipping and snaking its way right below the feet of mortals without them ever knowing, it also lived its life in a similar manner, never rising from beneath the ground, never letting on that it existed. For a very long time it was content, but after a countless number of milleniums, and having all surrounding it die without knowing it existed, the creature became anxious.  
  
It wished to be known, wished to be worshipped as all other magical creatures were. By the Great Ones, it was older and more powerful than Oberon, as close to a god as anything that could die could get, and yet the Fay king was worshipped more than it was! Granted, that it had never shown itself to mortals or immortals, for at least a hundred billion years or so. It stood to reason that no one would know it existed, so they couldn't worship something they didn't know was there. But, it wondered, whoever this "God" person was, humans believed in him even though they didn't know He was there. It made the creature wonder.  
  
As the years passed, it became extremely jealous of the top-dwellers, of the Fay that roamed the earth above him, creating tales to pass down from generation to generation while it remained hidden in the darkness of the earth, where the worms crawled and snakes slithered. It wanted their fame, wanted their freedom and fortunes, wanted the recognition. It wanted the masses of mortals and immortals to bow and grovel before it, recognizing it as the supreme being upon the Earth and loving it for guarding the land as well as it had. It wanted to see the sun once more, for it had only felt the sun once when it was very young, and the sun had first come into being. It was older than the ball of flames by far, and was jealous of its freedom.   
  
Those selfish thoughts began to bloom as even more years passed. They grew, and grew, and grew, until they consumed the great creature, and it became corrupted. Everything it touched turned black and died, or became tainted with the selfishness that plagued the god, tormenting it with feelings of lust and weakness, wanting power but not strong enough to get it yet, leaving the god unsatisfied each night in its dreams.  
  
So it began to scheme. It stole creatures from their parents and warped them to its own twisted will and wants. They became the god's slaves, growing in power as time passed, until they had become a race of their own, known as the Resca. None outside of their hidden kingdom knew whom the Resca really served; indeed, they were thought to be their own masters with no gods to worship or any leader to answer to. They were respected, and feared as a race, for they were ruthless, cunning, and full of hatred. Their minds were twisted beyond repair, and often their bodies were physical representations of their minds.  
  
Inbreeding was common among the Resca, as was the god's want to keep the bloodline pure and true. It did not want any flaws in any of its servants, it wanted their magic to be true and so forced them to breed with brother and sister, mother and father, until all of the Resca were, in some way or another, related to each other. Not one didn't share another's bloodline in them, and that blood tie connected them in more than family ties, but in communication.  
  
All of them sharing the same blood, they could feel what their kin felt, hear what they heard, see what they saw if they so wished. Whatever one had that worked, another could use to find and send information back to their master at a quicker pace. They formed plans swiftly and effectively, as so many minds working at once, together, made a great defense against any possible enemies.  
  
However, as all societies do, the Resca had their 'dirty little secrets' as well. Hidden far beneath the city of Kanna, metropolis of the Rescan Empire, twisting and turning like snakes in the ground were the Labyrinths. Dirty tunnels filled with cages and dungeons were buried deep in the earth where no one would or could find them. The outcasts of the Rescans were kept here for being even slightly sane or normal looking. They were often products of the prisoners taken from battles won, raped females of all species who became impregnated with Rescan offspring, who held the powers of any full-blooded Rescan, yet did not have the ugly, distorted features or mind of the ancient race. They were kept hidden, for if they were ever to rebel or be found, the Empire would crumble for they were not full-blooded, and no half-breed could ever function in the Rescan society.  
  
So the great god planned, and waited, and trained his people, and hid the rejects. They waited, preparing for a time when they would bring the glory of Balbosa to the top-side world, and the people would worship their master, their god. They would praise Balbosa, honour him, love him as children would love their father and happily grovel at his bloated feet and large, worm-like body. They would worship Balbosa.  
  
Or they would die.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Antarctica  
  
410 A.D.  
  
As the wind whipped harshly, blowing cold icy crystals at them as though to blow them from this winter wonderland, a velvet red Gargoyle named Menard looked at his turquoise colored mate, Renner, who was holding their egg tightly to her.   
  
"It is too cold for us to survive out here, my love. We must find shelter," the usually humorous gargoyle muttered, all laughter momentarily missing from his face as he struggled to help his family through the arctic blasts. "We should've stayed in Cairo with my father, Phalebus," the freezing winged creature murmured to himself, trying to think of the warm desert sun of his birth home.  
  
Renner nodded and looked at the large egg clutched tightly, but not dangerously so, in her claws.  
  
"Honey...I think...we....need...we need..." Renner chattered, shivering from the chill. A deep shudder ran through her, and her knees felt weak. Tightly closing her eyes, Renner took a deep, gasping breath, clutching her egg almost possessively in her grip.   
  
And collapsed.  
  
"Renner!" Menard cried in alarm, stooping down to look at his mate, grabbing her shoulder. She was bitterly cold, skin frozen almost completely stiff. And she wasn't breathing either. She just lay crumpled in the snow, silent and still.  
  
Menard gasped in horror. "Renner? RENNER?!" he whimpered, checking for a pulse, tears of desperation and sadness flowing down his cheeks and mingling with the snow when they dropped to the ground. The wind whipped at him, stinging his flesh and causing the moisture on his cheeks to freeze. His eyes were wide, and he trembled with cold and horror at the one he loved, who now was not moving at all.  
  
She was gone.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" The grief stricken gargoyle howled miserably, collapsing to the ground next to Renner's corpse. He spent the next hour and a half crying over the corpse lying before him in the howling wind and deep snow. His crying subsided as he remembered for the first time in a long while where he was and that he had an egg to think about. A child of the two of them that he had to take care of.  
  
Picking up the egg, he looked at it and replied sadly, "You are all I have now. Make me proud...my son." The saddened gargoyle looked at Renner's body lying in the white snow, his mind whirling with questions. Should he just leave his beloved there? He couldn't hoist both her and the egg could he? It was so cold, and the egg would freeze if he didn't do something soon, and he didn't want to lose both of them. Should he leave her there for the wild animals to feast upon?  
  
No.  
  
It wasn't right.  
  
He had made an oath to her long ago to love her and to always stand by her. With his love gone, it was his responsibility to make sure she had a decent burial like she deserved. It would be an unfitting end to his Angel of the Desert to leave her in the snow, rotting flesh for the wild beasts to rip apart. He could carry the egg in his knapsack.  
  
Lifting the body over his shoulder, Menard started trudging towards the small village fifty miles away. It would be a long walk, and it would be difficult.  
  
But he had a feeling he would make it.  
  
Something inside him told him that he had no choice but to make it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Manhattan, New York  
  
Castle Wyvern  
  
2001 A.D  
  
"Oh my God!!!!"  
  
A loud thump followed the cry, along with another yelp.  
  
"What! What is it?"  
  
A chair scraped back hurriedly.  
  
"That fucking zombie...THING just burst in the window! It's eating my character!"  
  
Lexington stopped where he was, rolled his eyes, put his hands on his hips and shook his head at the red gargoyle, who sat on the floor, eyes locked on the television screen before him. An ugly zombie-like creature had just busted the window in, attacking the character on the screen. At the moment, said zombie was eating the character alive, and loud, juicy munching sounds were coming from the speakers, causing the green gargoyle to wince in disgust.  
  
Resident Evil 2, Lexington thought, shaking his head and throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. I don't know what he sees in those damn games.   
  
Turning away from the gruesome scene of a computer graphic character being chewed on by an undead creature, Lexington returned to his computer, finishing typing out the reports he had made for David Xanatos on that month's security system check. Everything was online and working as expected, but some programs had to be upgraded, Lexington figured. Can never be too careful, he thought, thinking about Oberon and his attack on Alex several years before. They had barely managed to prevent the Fay Lord from taking the boy.  
  
But he hadn't, and for that Lexington was glad. He loved little Alexander dearly, and would go berserk if something were to happen to him.  
  
Shaking his head against those thoughts, the green gargoyle clicked on the "print" button, and the printer started up, spewing out the reports at a quick rate.   
  
Sitting back in his chair, Lexington waited.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Avalon  
  
2001  
  
Waking up on the shores of some strange island, Klondike's eyes darted around, scanning the exterior of the locale' rapidly. What had happened? He had gone to his stone sleep in Cairo, and now he was here. Trees were before him, lush, thick and green, and the sand beneath his toes was soft as the waves of the ocean behind him lapped gently against the shore. Totally different from sand, sand, and more sand, which was what the gargoyle was used to. This was definitely NOT Cairo.  
  
Needless as it was to say, he was pissed. No one liked going to sleep in one place and waking up in another. Klondike was no exception, and as he stomped and paced, growling under his breath, anyone watching would have realized that the large gargoyle did not take such occurrences kindly.  
  
Where WAS he anyway?  
  
"Welcome to Avalon," he heard a scanty voice say, as though it could read his thoughts. Klondike spun around, looked up, and stared. Mouth open in confusion at the three women who towered over him, staring down, looks of absolute boredom on their faces, Klondike spoke just what it was that was on his mind at that particular moment.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
"I am Luna, and these are my sisters Phoebe and Selene." Klondike shook his head roughly, attempting to gather his wits as best he could. He could tell immediately that the three women were Fay, of Oberon's Children. He had to work carefully around them, for magical creatures were tricky, as he knew well.  
  
'Just great', the aged Gargoyle thought, not really caring if they could hear him. 'Martha Stewart, Meg Ryan, and Parker Posey are surrounding me. What could be better?'   
  
Speaking out loud, he asked, "Where am I? How did I get here?"  
  
"We brought you here..." Phoebe began.  
  
"To aid us from humanity..." Luna continued.  
  
"From finding our home of Avalon," Selene finished, all three of them looking and sounding like drones. Klondike resisted the urge to snort at their monotonous collective voice.  
  
"Avalon? Is that where I am?" he asked, frowning.  
  
"Yes." Luna answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are needed, Klondike." Selene explained. "There is a great war coming, an interspecies quarrel that will affect us here. The humans shall be under attack soon enough, and any that are not like they believe they should be, will be hunted. The humans will stop at nothing to guard themselves from an attack of any kind, and if that means destroying all the races, then they will do it. Unless you go to Manhattan and destroy the gargoyles in Goliath's clan that will be responsible there, our fate will be sealed."  
  
Klondike snorted. "Why should I worry about some war? I'm immortal! A war can't kill me! Nothing can!"  
  
"You have killed T'Gomn's last descendant after he turned you immortal. It is true," Luna admitted. "But we come to you with the powers of Avalon to convert into our bidding and achieve your true destiny as caretaker of the gargoyles species."  
  
Klondike snickered, finding humor in the situation for some unfathomable reason. "What's in it for me?"  
  
Getting angry, Phoebe silenced the ages-old gargoyle with her hand. "No more doubts. No more arguments. You have had your chance to comply..."  
  
"...Now you will be stripped of your immortality..." Selene answered.  
  
"...until your quest is ended." Luna concluded.  
  
Klondike stared incredulously. "Do you three always do that?"  
  
The Weird Sisters ignored him, forming a circle around the immortal denizen and chanted.  
  
"Doubts you have,  
  
Confusion you will keep.  
  
So listen, and listen deep.  
  
No longer shall you live forever  
  
Your immortality we here tether,  
  
Until you complete the task we give  
  
A normal life you now shall live.  
  
Go forth to land of mortal birth  
  
As fires rage, defunct of mirth  
  
Hunt the ones who would save  
  
All the mortals from their grave  
  
For if they in their time succeed  
  
With their honorable, and noble deed  
  
Then forth shall mortals walk and fly  
  
Iron comes, we all shall die."  
  
Unable to believe what he was hearing, Klondike began to have an internal battle. So, now he was no longer immortal...but he could be again if he destroyed some of Goliath's clan. That wouldn't be too hard, he figured, since he was strong, and he was sure that the only surviving members were still but children, just entering adolescence.  
  
He decided to play along with it anyway, even if he wasn't too pleased with the Sisters and their scheming. "So, you have yourselves a deal then. I have always wanted to meet my descendents. What do I do first?"  
  
Luna watched him patiently. "There is an island south of here," she pointed, "called New Olympus. You will go there. Seek out the one called Taurus and deceive him into fighting against the clan. They will not be expecting him to be aiding you, and he is a powerful ally, besides."  
  
Klondike nodded. "It is a deal. I will do as you ask, and you in return will grant me my immortality back." He glared, then seemed thoughtful. "One question though. You have a boss don't you? Is this his idea, or something you're doing for the hell of it?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "Lord Oberon does not understand our plan to protect the island. He has decreed Goliath and his clan under his protection. He will want them to defeat the approaching enemy, so he will not have to do it himself. He does not support it."  
  
"Oberon, huh?"  
  
"Yes," Luna declared.  
  
Klondike smiled, nodding. "All right." He got into a nearby canoe, and pushed off. The Weird Sisters watched him leave, smiling slightly to themselves before vanishing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brooklyn sauntered into the kitchen of the castle, stomach rumbling as he began to search through the cabinets for something to snack on. His eyes spotted a bag of Doritos and a smile lit up his face. Grabbing the bag and tearing it open and munching on the delicious chips, Brooklyn left the kitchen, a large, goofy grin on his face.  
  
Entering the entertainment room, the red gargoyle spotted Hudson, Bronx, Broadway and Angela, eyes locked on the television screen as the news blared from the speakers.  
  
"...the objective behind the murders is as of yet unknown, but it is believed to be Mafia or cult related," Captain Maria Chavez was saying. Brooklyn canted his head and joined his clan, still chewing on the Doritos as he watched.  
  
"How do you know that?" Travis Marshall, a reporter, asked her.   
  
"The evidence we have collected shows signs of there being a society of some sort behind the murders," she answered. "The burn marks on the bodies are detailed, and the writing used seems to be of a language we have never seen or heard of before."  
  
"Can you tell us anything else?" Travis asked, leaning forward. "Is there any way we can protect ourselves from being the next victims?" Maria threw him a dirty look, annoyed.  
  
"All I can say is don't go out alone," she replied. Travis nodded and the camera zoomed in on his face.  
  
"There you have it ladies and gentlemen," he told his audience. "If you go out, don't go alone. Thank you, Maria."  
"Of course."  
  
"This is Travis Marshall signing off with the latest update on the Night Murders. Good night."  
  
The television shut off, and Hudson turned to look at the other members of his clan. "So, lads and lass, what do ye make of this?"  
  
"Do you think it could be the Illuminati?" Broadway asked, scratching his chin. "I mean, they are like a Mafia or cult group. They have a lot more resources than most groups and can hide their tracks pretty easily."  
  
"What about Tony Dracon?" Angela asked. "Do you think it could be him?"  
  
"Nah, he's too stupid for this kind of thing," Brooklyn said. Broadway snorted and rolled his eyes. "I mean seriously, if he can't even hide his participation in the thefts he's ordered, then how the heck can he get away with this sort of thing? Way too undercover for him."  
  
Broadway nodded. "True. I still think it's the Illuminati."  
  
"What if it isn't them, though?" Angela mused, frowning. "I know very little about them, but it doesn't seem their style to just kill people."  
  
"Who knows? Those people might have pissed them off in some way or another and we'd have never known," Brooklyn said, looking at Angela.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know...but I really don't think it's the Illuminati." At the strange looks her clan gave her she shrugged. "I don't know why, but it just...doesn't seem right."  
  
Hudson nodded. "Aye, lass. There's something stranger than the Illuminati going on."  
  
"But if we don't know what it is," Broadway argued, "how can we leave them out as an option?"  
  
"We can't, and we won't," Brooklyn told his brother. "But we also can't just sneak around and spy on them alone. We need to find other suspects."  
  
"You guys sound like the people at work," a female voice said from behind them. The five gargoyles turned to see Elisa standing in the doorway, smiling. The gargoyle dog barked happily and ran to her, begging her to scratch his head. The woman smiled, kneeling down to comply. The huge dog let out a happy rumble in his throat.  
  
"Hey Elisa!" Broadway said, smiling. "You off work early tonight?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nah, just wanted to stop by and ask if you guys could help me out," she replied, standing back up. Her smile faded slightly, leaving her looking tired and weary. "This case is really wearing me down."  
  
Broadway quickly walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know we'll help you," he said seriously. "Where do you want us to look?"  
  
"Yes, we would be happy to help," Angela said, joining Broadway.  
  
"Gargoyles protect, lass," Hudson added. "And yuir protectorate is ours."  
  
"Private Brooklyn of the N.Y.P.D Secret Task Force, at your service," Brooklyn said, bowing deeply before her with a grin on his face.  
  
Elisa smiled and patted Broadway's hand gently. "Thanks Broadway." She looked at the others, chuckling. "Thanks, guys. If you wouldn't mind, could you check out the docks for me, with the warehouses? That's where I'm supposed to be later tonight, since there aren't enough of us cops to go around. Could you cover that for me?"  
  
Broadway nodded, grinning. "Sure, Elisa," Brooklyn said, dropping the bag of Doritos on the table next to the door and leaving the room. "On our way!"  
  
As the rest followed him, Elisa smiled and waved. "Thanks guys!"  
  
"No prob!" Brooklyn called back as he, Broadway, Angela and Hudson vanished around the corner. Elisa sighed, watching where they had been moments before.  
  
"Be careful," she whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
New Olympus  
  
2001 A.D.  
  
As the canoe pushed up against the island jetty, the waves leaping inside the small vessel, crashing against the already drenched-and-ticked off gargoyle, Klondike groaned in annoyance, and stepped out of the canoe. Wading through the knee-deep water, the formerly immortal and self-thought unstoppable gargoyle glared up at the city that loomed before him, the skyscraping towers as high as the eye could see.  
  
Klondike smiled evilly, thoughts of retrieving his immortality from those three Weird Sisters, and started towards the great city on New Olympus. He has a mission to fulfill and a partner to find. This time he would complete his grandfather's legacy of evil, and nothing would stop him.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Manhattan  
  
"Listen up mortal, and listen up good. Balbosa is coming, and if you want to live, you're going to worship him."  
  
"Who the hell is Balbosa? And for that matter, just who the hell are YOU?"  
  
The tall, muscular human standing in front of the disgruntled teen smirked arrogantly, putting his hands on his hips. The teen, a small, baggy-pant and shirt wearing youth with spiky brown hair and a red bandanna wrapped around his head glared at the man. "I swear it, mutherfucker, you better just get the fuck away from me! My boys will be after your ass if you lay a finger on me!"  
  
"Stupid human, your 'boys' cannot harm a fly from my world let alone ME," the man said, sneering. "My master has granted me power over you and your pathetic kind. While I don't know WHY he would want YOU weak creatures to be with us, he does, and I must follow his orders." His eyes narrowed. "If you do not swear allegiance to the Lord Balbosa, you shall die."  
  
"FUCK YOU! And fuck this Balbaba guy too!"  
  
"Very well then."  
  
The teen screamed as a huge, rock-hard fist crashed into his mouth, sending a spray of blood all over the concrete beneath their feet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
"Yeah, Broadway?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Brooklyn, Angela and Hudson looked to where the aqua gargoyle had pointed. All of them frowned, squinting.  
  
"Well, I don't rightly know," Angela said. "But it looks like a bunch of people are ganging up on someone else."  
  
"Then let's crash their party," Brooklyn growled, swooping down. The others followed right behind him. With feral screams, the four gargoyles attacked, knocking down several of the men in their sudden attack.  
  
"What is this!!" a tall, muscular man with shaggy brown hair and ice blue eyes roared. He turned towards Hudson as the old gargoyle's fist flew swiftly toward his face. The man blocked it, ducking to the side and punching the aged gargoyle in the stomach. "You pathetic mortal, you should know better than to pick a fight with something more powerful than you!" He punched Hudson in the gut again, and the old gargoyle cried out in pain, falling to the ground.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Angela snarled, leaping for the large man. He darted to the side, letting Angela past him, before slamming his fist into her back, knocking her to the ground. She yowled in pain, the breath getting slapped out of her when she hit the concrete.  
  
"Angela!" Broadway roared, smashing two men's heads together. Dropping their unconscious bodies, the enraged gargoyle ran at the large man, who pulled out a huge broadsword from beneath the cloak he wore.  
  
"Come then, weakling," the man hissed, beckoning at Broadway with a finger. "You cannot beat me."  
  
Broadway growled. "Like hell I can't!"  
  
"Broadway!" Brooklyn yelled, struggling with two of the remaining men. Punching one in the face and drop kicking the other, the red gargoyle turned to see if his brother was all right.  
  
His brother attacked the man, and the man swung his sword at the blue gargoyle. Broadway ducked and kicked the man in the knee. He staggered, but when Broadway went to punch him, he brought his arm up and blocked the swing. Wrapping his hand around Broadway's wrist, he twisted the gargoyle's arm, causing him to scream in pain when a loud snap came to their ears.  
  
The man laughed as Broadway fell to his knees, holding his broken arm. Suddenly, something pounced on the man's back, hands around his throat. Angela squeezed, trying to choke him, but the man reached back and grabbed her by the upper arms, pulled her over his head and throwing her fifteen feet away. She hit the concrete with a thump and rolled, groaning in pain.  
  
The man snarled. "You stupid creatures!!" he roared. "How dare you attack a servant of Balbosa! He will have your souls for this!"  
  
He grunted as Brooklyn suddenly slammed into his side, sending him flying back a few feet. The two began to grapple, hands gripped together as they struggled to gain supremacy, grunting and snarling as they rolled on the ground. Flipping over and over, they twisted and flung themselves about, using their knees and feet to kick and hit each other.  
  
Brooklyn pressed his feet against the man's stomach as he pinned the red gargoyle to the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest. The man's eyes widened when he got a look at Brooklyn's face, and then shock overcame his features when the red gargoyle smiled wickedly, using all the strength he had in his legs to send the man flying back. As soon as he was free, Brooklyn leaped to his feet and faced the man, eyes glowing.  
  
"How dare you..." the man growled, getting to his feet. He pointed a finger at the red gargoyle accusingly, eyes narrowed. "You have wronged a servant of Balbosa. You will pay for this!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you can take this Balbosa guy and shove him up your ass, because frankly, I don't give a damn about him!"  
  
The man's eyes widened. "You have insulted my master..." His voice trailed off for a moment in utter shock. Abruptly, his eyes narrowed. "That is unacceptable. You will pay. I will make sure of it."  
  
Brooklyn snorted as Angela and Hudson stood by his side, Broadway with them, still holding his arm and wincing in pain. "You and what army?"  
  
"The Rescan army!" the man roared. "When we come, all of you will die! And Balbosa shall rule the world!"  
  
Shocked and confused, the four gargoyles watched as a black mist surrounded the man. His eyes blazed red as his body melted into the mist, and his voice turned into a raspy hiss as a frigid wind blew in from the bay, causing goose bumps to travel up and down the gargoyle's bodies.  
  
"I will return with my kith, and this city will be destroyed." A deep, cruel chuckle erupted from the mist, turning into mad laughter. "The world will suffer for what you have done. And there is no one to blame but yourselves!"  
  
The mist twisted about, and a bright light flashed. The gargoyles covered their eyes and turned away, the light blinding them.  
  
When they looked back, the man was gone.  
  
"Lad," Hudson whispered, clutching Brooklyn's arm. His eyes were wide as he looked behind them, and his voice trembled. "Look..."  
  
Brooklyn did so, and his own eyes grew large.  
  
The bodies of the men they had knocked out were smoldering, melting and turning into puddles of slime. What solid parts of them that were left were distorted, crooked and malformed, but those limbs, too, began to melt, and soon there was nothing but several piles of liquefied flesh and a horrid stench in the air.  
  
The four gargoyles swallowed.  
  
"I think...that we just landed ourselves in a really big pile of shit."  
  
"You can say that again Brook."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Manhattan, New York  
  
2001 A.D.  
  
9:32 AM.  
  
Hearing that persistently annoying knock on her door, Elisa got up from the couch she was watching her TV on, and went to answer it with a sigh. Seeing the dark-haired man standing there, her mind instantly thought "Jason?" before she banished the thought. Jason was in jail, and anyway, he was paralyzed from the waist down. He could not possibly stand ever again.  
  
But this man was standing.   
  
He was also a little on the pudgy side, his dark hair disheveled and his blue eyes burning holes into her.  
  
"Yes?" Elisa answered.  
  
"Elisa Maza?"  
  
Elisa squinted, trying to recognize this man. She had that strange case of Déjà vu'. She knew him from somewhere but at the moment she simply could not place him. "Who are you?" she asked defensively.   
  
"You don't recognize your own family when you see it?"  
  
"Family?" Elisa gaped, her eyes widening in surprise. Then suspicion returned, and her brow drew down. "I've never seen you in my life. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your uncle, on your dad's side. My name is Harris. Well, actually it's Harrison, but I prefer to be called Harris." A slight smirk crossed his lips. "You don't want to say hi to your old uncle?"  
  
Elisa fainted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Denith snarled, scraggly hair sticking straight up along his back, muscles tense. His eyes blazed red with fury as he glared at nothing.  
  
"Those mortals think they are so smart, wait until they meet the Rescan army!" he groused, pausing in his pacing. Turning towards the large room filled with his kith, he raised his hands in the air and shrieked.  
  
"Brothers and sisters, we go to war!!!"  
  
The horde cheered, as deep within the earth, Balbosa laughed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
How was it so far? If you liked it, tell us, if not, tell us what you think needs improvement. I would like some info here, so that'd be nice. You can reach us at Broadwaysux@yahoo.com 


End file.
